xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Alexander (Nova) (Earth-TRN123)
The Sam Alexander incarnation of Nova appears in Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by Logan Miller. This version has no family and is the last of the Nova Corps, due to former member Titus wiping the rest out trying to get another helmet. He was trained by Rocket Raccoon and joined as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord,Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, and Groot). He left the team for Earth and joined a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees consisting of Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Spider-Man. He serves as Spider-Man's friendly rival on the team. In the third season, he unlocks his full power as Nova Prime. Costume He wears a Centurion Nova Corps costume which comes with a gold helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He wears a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit with glovern. In Season 3, after unlocking all of his powers, he now appears more like his man stream counterpart with a black helmet. Personality The hyperactive loose cannon of the team, he is far more enthusiastic and immature than Spider-Man, Sam’s eagerness can be a blessing and a curse for him and the rest of his team. His personality constantly clashes with Spider-man’s as they compete for both bragging rights, and the right to lead the team. Nova doesn't know the true limits of his powers. Like his rival Spider-Man and his mainstream counterpart Richard Rider, He always feels that he has something to prove and is very cocky. Sam, despite being boastful and sarcastic, has leporiphobia, the fear of rabbits. His massive ego causes him to be the bane of all of his teammates, especially during battles. He spends most of his time during fights trying to show off how cool he is, clicking photos on his mobile, rather than actually helping his teammates to win the fight. On very few occasions, he is shown to know the difference between a joke and something serious. Trivia * Nova is allergic to peanuts. * Nova has a leporiphobia (afraid of rabbits), as seen in the episode "Strange". * Sam doesn't like authority or the responsibilities of maintaining a civilian identity at Midtown High. * Nova has a jet-pack despite the fact that he can fly. * Nova's mentor is Rocket Raccoon. * Unlike his comic counterpart, he doesn't have a family, especially a father who was a Supernova. Episodes * Great Responsibility * Doomed * Venom * Flight of the Iron Spider * Exclusive (cameo) * Back in Black * Field Trip * Freaky * Venomous * Me Time * Strange * Awesome * For Your Eye Only (cameo) * Beetle Mania * Snow Day * Damage * Run Pig Run * I Am Spider-Man * Not a Toy * Revealed * Rise of the Goblin * The Lizard * Electro * Kraven the Hunter * Hawkeye (cameo) * The Sinister Six * Spidah-Man! * Carnage * House Arrest * The Man-Wolf * Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man * Journey of the Iron Fist (flashback) * Stan By Me (cameo) * Ultimate Deadpool * Venom Bomb * Guardians of the Galaxy * Game Over * Blade and the Howling Commandos Part 1 * Blade and the Howling Commandos Part 2 * Second Chance Hero (flashback) * Sandman Returns * Return of the Sinister Six * Ultimate * The Avenging Spider-Man Part 1 * The Avenging Spider-Man Part 2 * Agent Venom (mentioned) * The Next Iron Spider * New Warriors * The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy * Rampaging Rhino (cameo) * Ant-Man * Burrito Run * Inhumanity * The Revenge of Arnim Zola * Nightmare on Christmas * Contest of Champions: Part 4 Image 180509 172222.png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Stealth Force Category:Prodigy Category:Moon Walkers Category:Shield Category:Armor Users Category:Earthling Category:Non Terrestrial Officers Category:Cybernaut Category:Pilot Category:Veterans Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Blue Aura Category:Disney Universe Category:Americans Category:Crossdresser Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Nova Corps Category:Cooks Category:Artist Category:Body Adventure Category:Bounty Category:Criminals Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Exiled Category:Traitor Category:Police Force Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Rogues Gallery Category:Most Wanted List Category:Vigilante Category:Apprentice Category:Super Hero Category:Midtown High School Category:Street Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Government Hero Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Siblings Category:Son